vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Cross is the adoptive daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy, and is a member of the school's disciplinary committee, which is a Guardian for Cross Academy. Personality Yuuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. She has a fear of vampires which means she rarely leaves the Cross Academy grounds on her own. She is protective over Zero and fears the fact that he might become a level E Appearance Yuuki has always been small for her age, as a human she was noted to be underdeveloped. Following her trasnformation to a vampire, her body has started to mature and her once short hair grew long overnight. Background Yuuki was approximately 5 years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran family seeking to take Yuuki. To protect her daughter, Juuri sacrificed herself to seal Yuuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a vampire. Yuuki grew up harboring deep feelings for him and the two had a close relationship. Yuuki had troubled nightmares nightly until 4 years ago, when Zero Kiryu joined their household and Yuuki formed a strong attachment to the boy. Yuuki's relationship with Kaname became distant after she witnessed his vampire nature as he feed on a vampire classmate and as a human, Yuuki believed she had no chance with Kaname and began to fear him a little, but her infatuation with him remained. Plot Summary Yuuki is a first year student at Cross Academy. In her capacity as a Guardian for Cross Academy, she is responsible for the nightly duties of monitoring and protecting the Day Class. Yuki carries the anti-vampire weapon, the Artemis Rod. Following her discovery of Zero's awakened nature as a vampire and his subsequent struggles with bloodlust, Yuuki chose to go against taboo and allowed Zero to feed upon her in secret. In order to prevent Zero running away, Yuuki promised that she would be his ally and that she would kill him when he became a level E vampire. She also attempted to bargain her humanity for Zero's life when Shizuka offered her a deal, but Zero prevented her from becoming a vampire. Troubled by the gap in her memory, Yuuki attempted to ask Kaname to reveal what he knew. Kaname bargained the answer in return for her becoming his lover. Yuuki admitted she loves him and agreed to his proposal, but when she didn't get an answer, she attempted to remember on her own, causing herself waking nightmares, at one point almost suffocating Zero. Kaname then bit Yuuki and re-awakened her as a pureblood vampire and drinking his blood brought back the complete memories of her past. Yuuki was reunited with Kaname as his sister and his possible fiancee. Returning to her vampire self, Yuuki exhibited the uncontrolled return of her vampire powers return and physical changes also occurred. Yuuki chose to break her friendship with Zero, aware of the new antagonism between them, however Yuuki retained her friendship with her bestfriend, Yori. Yuuki began to sense the danger of Rido's revival and Kaname attempted to remove her from danger. Yuuki refused to leave the school, but convinced Kaname to leave and continue the things that only he could do. Yuuki's constant ignoring the Artemis Rod's attempts to reject her vampire nature caused it to morph into a new weapon as a scythe. Yuuki finally confronted her uncle Rido and almost fell prey to his words. Zero interrupted them attempting to kill Rido. Yuuki reconfirmed her vow to be Zero's ally despite being called his enemy. Though Zero attempted to remove her from the fight, Yuuki managed to score the killing blow on her uncle. When Zero announced his intention to kill all purebloods including Yuuki, she decides to defend herself. Both fail to attack and Kaname interrupts their confrontation. Yuuki prevents Kaname and Zero coming to blows, Kaname leaves and Yuuki confesses to Zero about her desire for only Kaname's blood. Zero expresses a maddening desire for her blood. Zero reiterates his intention to kill Yukui and she declares herself his enemy, one that will continue to run from him to give him a reason to continue living. Trivia Her first name is a combination of yuu, meaning "tender" or "kind", and ki, meaning "princess". Gallery Image:Shoku-dan_VampireKnight-05038_0001.jpg Image:23550.jpg Image:Yuki31.jpg Image:B9d8da593be9aa6e6b7b4874be7b5e64122.jpg Image:0a51d99faf8752dd998871dc1f2f24bc122.jpg See Also *Yuki and Kaname *Yuki and Zero Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki Cross,Yuki